Deja vu
by Marigabi
Summary: Oh si esto se estaba volviendo un maldito deja vu. Técnicamente estaba en la celebración del compromiso del cerdo y del anciano, otra vez. Esa sería una larga noche. —Oh Yurio, te compraremos un traje de marinerito para la ceremonia


**Deja vu**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Se había retrasado, cuando entró, la sala donde habían quedado en reunirse se encontraba en silencio, no en un silencio absoluto, en realidad todos murmuraban por lo bajo, pero los susurros tenían tan poco volumen que apenas y se entendía lo que decían.

Yuri Plisetsky se sentó en la cabecera de la mesa, se aclaró la garganta y el resto de los patinadores voltearon a mirarlo sorprendidos de la seriedad reflejada en su rostro, era más común ver su semblante molesto y su actitud de adolecente malgeniado que resultaba extraño verlo así.

—Todos sabemos porque nos hemos reunido acá- Yuri cerró los ojos y unió sus manos sobre la mesa—. Han pasado casi dos años desde que perdimos a Viktor. Se que ha sido difícil para todos nosotros seguir con nuestras vidas, Viktor era nuestro compañero y rival. Era el ídolo de todos y nos dejó tan pronto...

— ¡Yurio! Deja de fingir que estoy muerto, podemos escucharte—se quejó Víktor mientras él y Yuuri tomaban asiento en la mesa.

Sabía de sobra que el ruso y el japonés venían detrás de él, los había visto caminando a lo lejos cuando abrió la puerta del lugar, no obstante, el verse descubierto no le impidió seguir hablando:

—Hagamos un momento de silencio en su honor— siguió el adolescente.

—Yurio, deja de ignorarme se que me escuchas. Yuuri~ nuestro hijo esta pasando por la etapa rebelde— se quejó aferrándose al brazo del japonés quien sonrió nervioso.

Todos rieron ante la ridícula conversación.

—Lleva años en ella— se burló Mila.

—Cállate— se quejó el menor.

Y todos siguieron riendo alegres mientras celebraban el Grand Prix de ese año que comenzaría mañana, era el segundo año desde que Viktor había decidido seguir al japonés hasta el fin del mundo, según sus propias palabras. Aunque este año volvería nuevamente a la pista, no se despegaba ni un segundo del cerdo.

—Ah, espero que este año Yuuri gane el oro para que podamos casarnos— dice el ruso suspirando dramáticamente— o tal vez yo deba ganar y proponérselo ¿Qué opinas Yuuri?

Era un deja vu.

De repente todos se vuelven serios con la sola mención de la palabra oro, Viktor sonríe peligrosamente y el japonés mueve las manos con nerviosismo intentando aliviar la tensión del ambiente.

Sin embargo es Phichit quien rompe la tensión, tal vez intentando ayudar a su mejor amigo o quizás era todo el alcohol consumido, ese año había alcanzado la edad legal para beber y al parecer todo indicaba que llevaba varios tragos. El tailandés se paró de su asiento con tal rapidez que Yurio se sorprendió de que no se hubiera mareado, alzó la copa y gritó:

—Oigan todos, mi mejor amigo se va a casar ¡Que vivan los novios!

— ¡Que vivan!— gritaron todos en la mesa.

Oh si esto se estaba volviendo un maldito deja vu.

Técnicamente estaba en la celebración del compromiso del cerdo y del anciano, otra vez. Sin embargo se une al brindis chocando los tragos de los demás con su vaso de jugo, porque es menor de edad y es lo único que puede pedir. Cuando sea mayor de edad le pedirá a Otabek que lo acompañe a beber.

Sin embargo, su personalidad le impide estar mucho tiempo sin soltar un comentario mordaz o insulto, así que mira a la pareja de idiotas que cada día, para su sorpresa, logra irritarle más y lanza su comentario.

—Anciano ¿cuantas veces me vas a hacer celebrar su compromiso?— dice con sorna.

Para su molestia, el mayor no tarda en responderle alegremente con las mejillas sonrojadas por el alcohol.

—No te preocupes Yurio, tu serás el niño de las flores, pasaras por el pasillo lanzando pétalos rosas o tal vez blancos ¿tu que opinas Yuuri?

Y el gran Viktor Nikiforov, campeón reconocido mundialmente, había entrado en su mundo de fantasía rosa con el japonés. Si lo pensaba un poco el Viktor Nikiforov que él conocía si había muerto y había renacido en una masa de cursilería que giraba alrededor del cerdo.

Así que decide ignorarlos y unirse a la conversación de Mila sobre las mejores selfies del tailandés mientras da un trago a su vaso de jugo.

Esa sería una larga noche.

—Oh Yurio te compraremos un traje de marinerito para la ceremonia~

Quizás él mismo termine matando al gran Viktor Nikiforov esa misma noche. Y esta vez no habría forma de que resucitara.

* * *

 **Vi por** **ahí** **, en** **algún** **rincón** **de tumblr, la imagen de Yurio** **hablando** **de Viktor como si fuera un funeral y Viktor** **quejándose** **de ello y** **así** **salio esto.**

 **Técnicamente** **, lo que vive Yurio no es un deja vu, pero como me importa un comino utilizare el significado colonial de deja vu y no el científico.**

 **Ya ha pasado una semana desde que se acabo YOI, extraño a mis bebes sobre hielo.**

 **En fin, gracias por leer**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Si a alguien quieres hacer feliz un comentario dejaras aquí**


End file.
